


Regrets

by Achika



Category: Death Note
Genre: Denial, Episode Related, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L come in out of the rain, and Light realizes something important. But not important enough to change his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue taken directly from the show.

Light’s clothes are uncomfortable and heavy with water. He sits on the stairs and tries to dry his hair with the towel, his shoes soaked and abandoned nearby. The conversation he’d just had with L had been…odd, even for L.

He pays L no real attention when he joins him, is only jolted out of his task and thoughts when L kneels before him on the stairs and offers to help dry Light off.

Light agrees that it’s the least L could do, after all it was L’s fault that Light had been out in the rain in the first place, but there is something strange in the way L looks at him that makes Light pause.

L offers a foot massage, and Light has the wild, vivid mental image of L on his knees before him, the willing submissive pet to the great Kira, looking up at him through that dark hair and offering more than just a foot massage.

“I’m really good at it,” L says, and that does not help the fact that Light’s libido has suddenly decided to take notice of this strange, confusing, infuriating man that is perhaps his only equal.

Light doesn’t understand why his body had picked now for this betrayal, when he and L had been handcuffed together for weeks. Light has to look away from L’s wide, dark eyes that are always evaluating him, searching for proof that he is really a murderer. At the moment, Light is more afraid of what else L might see with those eyes.

“Do as you wish,” Light mutters.

L’s fingers are long and slender but strong as they pressed into Light’s muscles. Light flinches, but not from pain.

“You get used to it,” L says quietly. He’s not looking at Light’s face, intent on his task, and drops of water fall onto Light’s exposed skin.

Light takes his towel and dries L’s hair. “You’re still wet,”

L wipes the water off and looks up, meeting Light’s eyes. “It’s sad. We’ll be parted soon,”

There’s something fragile and melancholy about L in that moment, and Light is surprised, even though he shouldn’t be. Did L know he was going to die? Could he somehow sense it…?

Light feels something heavy resting between them, and L’s fingers still grip his foot loosely. L’s hands are surprisingly warm for being out in the cold rain, though that’s probably just a contrast between how cold Light’s feet are from the rain and a normal temperature of human skin.

The phone rings, the moment is broken, and they are summoned by the rest of the taskforce.

When L dies soon after, Light surprises himself with how little of his grief is faked for appearances. He has won, and he is glad about that, but L was a challenge. One that, in the deepest part of himself that Light spends most of his time ignoring, will be missed.


End file.
